Miraculous ladybug:A Miraculous Discovery
by DementionDancer
Summary: New miraculous are discovered from a true love kiss. Will ladybug become jealous when chat starts expressing feeling about a new arrival-2 new chapters very day but this is my first fanfic EVER I hope you like it and PLEASE leave reviews! Thank you!
1. Magical force

Chat-noir and lady bug just defeated "The Bedazzler" and are now sitting on the iffil tower while Chat-noir is staring into ladybugs eyes suddenly they are kissing! There is a bright flash of light and the two pull apart, they are both grinning ear to ear. But they have to go home before they detransform.

-Marinette's Room-

Marinette I lying face first on her bed mumbling to herself.

"That was a powerful power I felt it wasn't normal- Marinette! Are you listening!" Yelled tiki

Marinette is broken out of her magical daze.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry Tikki it was just so-so magical!" Marinette says dreamy eyed and goes back to grinning

"yeah yeah whatever I'm going to bed." Replied a grumpy kwami

"yeah me too!" Said Marinette

-Adrien's Room-

"She kissed me back!" Said Adrien lying on his bed with a look of satisfaction on his face

"yeah but that magic-" Plagg said, just wanting to get to the point

"I don't care she kissed me back!" Yelled Adrien

"Gosh kid just go to bed!" Plagg yells back annoyed

"Yeah ok" Adrien Replies and he fell asleep smiling

-master fu young house-

"MASTER MASTER there is a new magic!" Yells a little green kwami

"Yes I know." Master fu says

"Wut" says the kwami, a look of disbelief on his face

"yes and it was new kwami. There was a legend that the truest kiss of love would bring in some stronger kwami."says master fu

"stronger kwami! How can that be!" Exclaims a very excited kwami

"I dunno" replies master fu, amused at the kwami's excitement

-The bridge-

I was walking across the bridge with my packing boxes and I almost ran into a rude blonde girl

"aaagh Aretrea you are too clumsy" I say to myself

"uuuuurgh do you know who I am?! I'm Chloe the most important and beautiful thing in Paris watch it! Ew out of my way old man!" Yells Chloe

Chloe nearly shoves an elderly man of the bridge! I rush to him and stable him then pick up my things and walked the rest of the way with him

"such a kind girl! Thank you!"said the old man

he gives me a hug and walks home, I smile to myself and began my walk to my uncles home.


	2. Kit kat

I feel a bump in my pocket, I set my box on my bed and pull out a small box, inside is a white ring it's very beautiful and smooth I trie it on just to see what it looks like and a giant floating bug thing swirls out of it

"Hello I-uh what are you doing?" Says the kwami

"I'm checking for strings but it seems you are not a puppet." I say confused

"no I am not! I am a kwami a, well faerie of some sort and I can transform you into a superhero!" Says the kwami

"wow so like ladybug and aaaah Chat-Noir❤️" I say

"um yeah, I'm Kinderly lets take it out for a spin yeah?" Kinderly says

"yeah sure! What do I say?" I ask

"Claws out of course!"Kinderly replies

"Am I a cat?" I ask Kinderly

"duh hehe" Kinderly answers

"ok Kinderly CLAWS OUT!" I yell

the air around me splarkles like a million diamonds and suddenly I'm in a white leather body suit with cute lace up boots and a black and silver collar, a belt tail and some very cute retractable claw-gloves and some white Lacey cat ears upon my head

"wow I think I'll be hmmm Kit kat!" I exclaim

police sirens ring

"oh no an akumatized person! I must go!" I yell

-ladybugs pov-

i only hear sirens I can't see any akumatized-wait it looks like a white Chat noir girl headed my way must be the akumatized person!

" ha!" I shout

i throw my yo yo at her but she doges it looking confused

"what are you doing" asks the white chat noir girl

"duh I'm defeating you!" I say

she looked confused at first but then just laughed

"I'm not a akumatized person I'm kit kat and my kwami sent me out here" kit kat explains

"oh" I say disappointed

"where's chat noir?" Kit kat asks

"Present but ah what have we here?" Says chat noir walking up behind us

"hi I'm kit kat but you and call me kit" kit kat says and she smiles flirtatiously and saunters away chat noir watching her the whole way. I feel a surge of jealousy _no Marinette you like Adrien just think about Adrien, yes Adrien Adrien Adrien_ I think

Chat noir: oh and about yesterday-

i feel my face burn up as he pulls me out of my thoughts _oh no!_ _Uh I have to make know I don't like him I like Adrien!_

"oh yeah about that-" I begin

 _Chat noir makes an excited face_

"Make sure it _**Never**_ happens AGAIN! I like someone else!" I yell

"...oh...um...yeah..ok.." He stutters

"I'll be waiting on that building" I point over to a café

kit kat see's chat noir sad and comes over

-Chat noirs pov-

" Are you ok" kit asks concern fills her eyes

 _Wow kit is so kind and nice and-and wholly CRAP she is cute!_ Adrien feels his emotions for ladybug are slightly fazed

"..um yeah yeah and you can call me kitty"I say an I flash her a flirtatious toothy grin and she giggles

"ok kitty it is ? Oh and kitty-" she starts

there is a large crash and I look up to see a bus flying towards is a flash of white and everything goes black.


	3. The bus

-Chat noir's pov-

I open my eyes and see kit kat's face inches from mine she is on top of my in a push up position

"W-wow u-uh" I stutter and try to get up

"stop kitty! we are under the bus!"

"what how did that not kill you?!" I say Shocked and confused

"well it seems I have super strength!" She says and grins at me

"did you know that before you ran to save me?!" I ask alarmed

"no" kit answers

"you could have died trying to save me" I exclaim

"I know but-" she starts

a sudden burst of newfound emotion comes out of me with uncontrollable love for kit, before she can finish her sentence I press my lips to hers

"thank you" I whisper but I instantly regret that kiss

kit kat stands up and throws the bus to the ground and says "my pleasure kitty"

I go up to kit, grab her by the shoulders and pull her into a tight hug and kiss her cheek, _nothing to serious just to make her know that I don't have feelings for her_

-ladybugs pov-

I'm waiting on the building like I said I would uuuuurgh what is taking so long but I guess I was pretty harsh down there I should go tell him the truth, that I'm sorry and I really like him and he makes me happy yes I'll go

i run to the edge and see chat noir...and...kit...hugging, and I'm pretty sure he just kissed her cheek

"oh I-I'm t-too late" I say to myself

wait what was I thinking I'm fine I like Adrien and they are cute together! :)...

"hey what's taking so long" I yell to them

kit and kitty quickly pull apart blushing

"oh you know buses crushing us the usuall" kit says

I freeze and yell "what?!"

"Don't worry it turns out I have supper strength! ;p" she yells back

-after battle-chat noir's pov-

"kit um about that kiss" I nervously say

"oh yeah about that" she begins

 _Pls say you don't have feelings for me!_

"it was _**Miraculous**_!" She says with a grin

 _Oh no_

 _-kit kat's pov-_

"Kit um about that kiss" chat says

 _he looks kind of nervous oh no pls don't say you have feelings for me aaah_

"Oh yeah about that" I start

A nervous look jumps on his face _oh no Aretrea don't break his heart you saw what happened with ladybug just say something nice but not too nice! Just say it was nice!_ I think

 _"_ It was Miraculous!" I say with a forced grin

 _Oh no!_ Uuuuugh I am so stupid! I don't like him I just like his face...and his muscles no he'll think I like him! 🙀


	4. New kids

-cookie café-Griffin's pov-

"Griffin Griffin! Get up its your first day of school!" My mother yells from downstairs

"Uuuuh yea yeah I'm up I'm up!" I yell back

i walk down for breakfast I smell the eggs and the bacon and I wake up instantly

"hmm mom these are delicious" I say about the bacon with my mouth watering from the crunchy flavorful meat I had just eaten

"I made the bacon your mother made the best scrambled eggs known to mankind!" My dad says

i scoop some into my mouth and flavor explodes from my mouth

"ooh dad you are soooo correct! oh no I've got to go!" I say checking my watch

i run out our family's owned café it is my first day at these new school I can't be late!

-School- Marinette's pov-

"uugh Marinette just get over it they're cute together ugh noooooooo" I say to myself

"Marinette are you ok?" Tikki asks me

"um yeah of course I am perfectly fine:)..." I lie

-Griffin's pov-

I'm looking over my schedule and can't pronounce half of my teachers names. I run into a girl and we both drop our books

Griffin and the girl: oh sorry

We both go on our knees and lean over to get our things and headbutt

"ouch"says the girl

"sorry my fault" I apologize

"No no it was me" she frets

she looks up and I see beautiful Ocean blue eyes and almost white blonde hair she smiles a beautiful white smile and sticks out a hand

"hi I'm Aretrea, I'm new here and I was studying the halls and wasn't paying attention to people" says Aretrea

 _Wow Aretrea what a beautiful name_ I think

" Wow me too" I say

"Really?!" Aretrea asks

"yeah and I'm Griffin, would you mind us being new together?" I ask her

she smiles another perfect smile

"no I wouldn't mind at all here let me see you're schedule. Cool we have all the same classes!" She says excited

" Awesome!" I replie

-Adrien's pov-

i was sure I saw kit but it turned out to be the new girl Aretrea I met before she is in all of my classes I here the school bell and go home

-sidewalk-Griffin's pov-

"um sir watch out there are still cars coming! Sir!" I shout to an elderly man crossing the street at the wrong time

i run and find a new strength I didn't know I had and I pick him up and run to safety

" aaah thanks young man" says the old man

"um you're welcome but you must be careful" I say

"yes from now on I shall. Here a gift of my gratitude" he says and he presents a wooden box and places it in my hands. i open it and look inside and see a black and yellow ring

"oh no I couldn't possibly-" I say nervously and i look up but the old man is gone

I get home and try it on and a strange faerie thing pops out and says

" hello i am keeth and you are now a super hero!"

 **Hope you liked it! Pls review THANKS! If you input an idea I might put it in a chapter! :) Warning: The next chapter is emotional!**


	5. Yellow jacket

-Griffin's room-Griffin's pov-

"so you say I'm now a superhero!?" I ask excited

"yeah!" asks keeth sounding just as excited as me

"Awsome! How do you transform!" I ask

"I thought you'd newer ask! You say WINGS OUT! Do it now I sense an akuma!" Keeth yells

"ok Keeth WINGS OUT!" I shout

yellow sparkles in the air all around me and all of a sudden I black boots, black leggings and a striped yellow and black long sleeved shirt that turns into gloves and gluasey wings!

" oh awesome!" I say

i jump out the window towards the sirens and see chat noir in a unbreakable cube and ladybug knocked out on the ground and a strong looking guy in an all black suit choking a struggling white cat-girl in the air, chat noir pounding on the cube

" noooooooo" yells chat noir

"..*gasp*...ch-chat...I*gasp*...I...*gasp*..I don't...really *choked gasp* have...feelings about.*gasp*..yo-"says the very beautiful cat girl closing her eyes

" ssshhh kit I don't either but I'll save you ok I'll save you" says chat noir as He starts pounding harder on the glass and blood starts smearing on its smooth surface

"ha!" I yell and I Fly over to the man and kick him in the face knocking him out and he and the girl crumble to the ground. The cube evaporates and chat runs to the girl

"oh god kit say something just say something! Kit!" Chat noir says rock the girls head in his lap

" ...ow...uuuuh...that hurt" croaks the girl a I feel relief come surging in on me

"oh thank god" he says and He pulls her into a tight embrace and she sees me and says "thank you"

chat turns around and says "yes thanks so much I'm chat noir"

"I'm kit kat" says the gorgeous girl" you can call me kit"

" hi chat noir and kit I'm yellow jacket" I say and Kit grins up at me and I feel a tingle in my chest

"so are you two like, a, um thing?" I hear myself asking

"No" kit says smiling a...perfect...smile...

"no! I mean no."chat says

we all hear ladybug wake up and chat runs to her and yells "m'lady"

-ladybugs pov-

my head hurts from being thrown to the base of the fountain that villain is strong. I see him lying by kit and some bee guy

"m'lady! Oh my god are you ok?"

"yes-" but I'm not able to finish because chat presses his lips to mine

"oh god I'm sorry I said it wouldn't happen again-" this time I'm not letting him finish. I grab my the collar and kiss him

"wow uh haha"he says dazed

"ha silly kitty"I say

-kits pov-

after we finished introductions we all decided to go to the Eiffel Tower and rest but I could figure out how to use my stick thing so yellow jacket suddenly hugs me and I feel myself being lifted up into the air. Then suddenly we're the first to the Eifell tower and he has a pink rose in his hand and he says "a pretty flower for such a pretty kitty!"

 **Not done yet! :/ sorry I missed posting yesterday but I was in my middle school play!**


	6. A curious crush

-Griffins room-Griffins pov -

i can't stop thinking about Aretrea from school today I know this sounds creepy but I saw her on my way home I saw her on her little balcony by the café I know it's like 11:16 but maybe she might have a little crush on yellow jacket. I know this is crazy but I desperately want her to like me! Ok here I go

"keeth! WINGS OUT!" I shout I should be there by 11:18! Not soon enough!

-Aretrea's room-Aretrea's pov-

wow i can't believe it's already 11:16 and I'm still decorating my new room I check my clock again 11:17 uugh I better be in bed by 12:00. I go to the corner and get my flower pots to put on the balcony, I step out side and-

"well hello there" someone says

"yikes" I yelp and fall to the balcony floor and look up to see yellow jacket

 _I can't let him know I know him!_

"goodness I'm sorry!"yellow jacket apologizes helping me up

"Oh my who are you!?"I ask pretending

"allow me to introduce myself I am yellow jacket but you can call me jet" jet says

"um ok hi jet why are you here?" I ask

"I saw your beauty and couldn't help but meet you" he says

"I'm Aretrea! But I must be getting to bed now"I say sadly

"Ok ok Good night lady Aretrea" he kisses my hand and flys off into the night

 **Sorry it's short but I. NEED. SLEEEEEEP! Good night! :)**


	7. The Grade

-School-Ms. Wenderson's pov-

I'm about to eat an apple when all of a sudden I hear

"MS. WENDERSON!" I look up and see Chloe holding up her Exam "WHY DO I HAVE AN F" she yells

"Because you don't understand Math Chloe and got every answer wrong" I answer calmly

"but my daddy-" she begins

"Chloe! You have to stop using your father to get what you want! Use your brain!" I stand up and say"Now sit down!"

"Uuauarrrgh!" She screams and goes to her desk, sits down and reads her magazine. I go to my grade book and fill in grades, everyone got higher then a C except Chloe. The bell rings and I they my students go. I see Chloe talking on her phone talking and then she smiles at me and leaves my room. I start packing up thinking about Chloe's smile, I do believe she is be coming a nicer girl!

"There she is Daddy! FIRE HER!" I thought too soon! I look up to the mayor and his daughter is pointing at me

"Is there a problem ?" I ask

"yes apparently you gave Chloe an F for not trying hard enough!"he says

"no she didn't do the math correctly"I say, fingering my apple in my hand

" I'm giving you the benefit of doubt and thinking the F stands for Fantastic?!" Heshouts

"it stands for Failure." I say

"No! You stand for Failure! YOU. ARE. FIRED!"He yells then walks away leaving Chloe there Grinning at me

"uh oh I guess teacher didn't listen to student!" She says then walks out of the classroom

"Uuuuug that little brat!"I yell then my vision clouds and I see a man and he is offering power.

Ill show Chloe Failure. FAILURE TO BREATH!

-Park-Aretrea's pov-

This is it my first photo shoot in France! Oh it's so lovely!

"ok now look like you just got a adorable puppy! Oh that's it! Now the puppy has to go! Look sad! Great! Hmmm we are missing something. Oh a boy! Hmmm a special boy." The photoagrapher is fussing about a boy when I hear A familiar buzz and see yellow jacket land next to me

"you might want to get out of the park! The is a villain on her way and she mumbled something about making every one Fail at something I couldn't hear what she was gonna make us fail at but it must be bad!" He says

"Oh perfect! Yellow jacket the perfect boy! Just put your arm around Aretrea here and stay still!" She says

"um ma'am there is a-" jet is cut off

"I don't care! Your arm! Now!" She yells and jet obeys so she continues talking "ok now take your hand of her and pick her up in bridal position! Perfect! Ok look each other in the eyes!" She instructs and I am looking into beautiful big brown eyes

"ok now kiss her!" She yells

"w-what?!" Jet asks startled

"kiss her on the lips! Now!" She says and jet looks at me and I say it's fine so I wrap my arms around his neck while he is still holding me in bridal position and we kiss!

It is the most spectacular kiss ever and I feel powerful

"perfect!" She yells and we pull apart though he is still holding me. And she says "ok now-" but she can't finish because there is an explosion and jet flies me to my balcony and says

"best kiss ever" and flies off

 **Ok peeps I know I said pls review but I didn't mean tell me things i did wrong. I get some of you aren't trying to make me feel bad but I don't care about my grammar mistakes or if I spell someone's name wrong. I only care about getting the story out there. Thank you!**

 **A Shout-out to Norman! I read your reviews and they made me happy, thank you! And as a gift of my gratitude you're username will be in my story! Warning: He _might_ be Evil! 😉**


End file.
